gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (Deleted Scenes)
The following is a list of scenes that didn't make it in the final cut of Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena . Planned Scenes *In the two segments in the film "Meet the Governor" and "Governor Goes Down", Gwen disguises herself as a parodied caracture of former Alaskan Gov. Sarah Palin, in parody skits involving The Punishment Sisters - which consists Delvara ( Lauren Williams (Angelina Love) ), Summer ( Josie Davis ), Flo ( Zhang Ziyi ), Christi ( Evangeline Lilly ), and Lora ( Elizabeth Berkley ). Gwen later gets exposed by them, knowist to the Sisters that this Sarah Palin impersonator is "fake". For that, the girls backstab the Palin impersonator and cut her hair while Gwen had a traumatic concussion. After the concussion, in the following segments " Song Sung Soundwave ", "Gwen's Choice", and " A Race with an Old Friend ", Gwen becomes very "Goth-Hungry" with anger and revenge toward her enemies that treated her wrongfully and unwillingly. The Punishment Sisters' last appearence was in the segment "Gwen Choice", where they and a monster Villamax XXIV sent to attack the Rangers- Vexicon (voiced by Anthony Marsh, Jr- is defeated for good. **NOTE: Due to Spruill's release from the cast, most of her character's incarnational plot lines have been dropped for the 2012 cut. The Punishment Sisters are no longer involved. *The next day Tony and AJ made an attempt to save the poor slaves in planet Dytanix and try to take the Ring of Orion back to the Command Center, but later end up stuck in the dead coldness of the naked forest on that planet. Deviot and Barbarax captured them therefore till sundown. While they spend their time there for 12 dead cold hours, Tony and AJ go back and remember how their journey as Rangers began and events that went on during the film. It's Christmas Eve on Terra Venture, while it and its inhabitants on the colony are in Day 5 of being stuck in the Dark Galaxy, and Tony feels a little depressed and not really in a good holiday spirit right this second. For a great gift from one of his teammates, Billy was wondering (if Tony is still doing freelance photography, but he's no longer one, due to Chris' discrimination to the Power Rangers' public image in the year 2007) if Tony could take some photos for the Christmas Party at the Holiday Inn that night. First, there was a World Unity Festival in Time Square (think Spider-Man (2002)) and everyone on the colony are having a great time -but Tony wasn't, he was too busy- until suddenly, the mysterous evil Shadow Ranger, Deviot, and Barbarax return and attack the festival. The girl trapped on the calapsing balcony was Vanessa (Jamie Lynn Sigler)- one of Billy's girlfriends. Before saving her, the Power Rangers must take down Deviot, Barbarax, and the Shadow Ranger first before the getting the girl. After the evil duo got out of the way, the Rangers save the girl (who is a model). Later, the team regroup at the hotel, in time for the christmas party, but Tony arrived late. *The Guardian returns. This time, he'll need all of the help from each of the Power Rangers. To prepare them for the ultimate war for Terra Venture, he takes our heroes (sans Jesse James and Jimmy the Panda- who are not Rangers) to the legendary The Hall of Legends . While they are at the Hall of Legends, Guardian informs them that each generation of Power Rangers are marked at the temple (each PR generation, from Mighty Morphin to Samurai (as well as older Sentai teams)) are unfolded as realic drawings and/or concept paintings. Their generation, however, never existed during the actual series (since PRLG:GMPD continuity is only for fan-fiction). Their generation existed only with the other fanmade Power Ranger teams created by various fans from around the world. At the temple, The Guardian wants the Rangers to close their eyes and look deep inside their selves of what is upon them. Once they are transformed, they've became the legendary versions of their morphed Galaxy Ranger forms (as paid tributes to their respective original Lost Galaxy Power Ranger predecessors/equivalents). Their morphed forms have been upgraded. The colors of the suits hued much darker than unusually, Their Lights of Orion armor braclets turned metallically white (rather than gold), their Quasar Sabers have been remodified, and their belt buckles are now metallic rather than plain gloss. Congradulating them of their new gifts, Guardian wishes for them to go out and save the universe. After that, he bids the team good bye, after having faith in all 5 Rangers. *After Captain Mutiny has met the colony's inhabitants, the Rangers and a group of the GSA follow the villainous pirate crew to Mutiny's home planet Dytanix. *During this final battle to save Terra Venture, the Rangers insist Wendy Jane's younger sister Jenny O'Hara ( Kelly Stables , but does not appear in the 2012 reversion) to become the Pink Ranger (since Gwen decided to retire from her duties in the original cut) in a epic battle to save Terra Venture before the remaining dome dies with all of its inhabitants refusing and preventing themselves NOT to die with it. Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Disambligation Pages